


Can't control myself

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are at Louis' mum's wedding. Which is of course a very happy occasion, but Louis isn't too happy about not being able to touch Harry all day. And it doesn't really help that Harry looks and acts like a little tramp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't control myself

It was the day of Louis' mum's wedding. Everyone had been running around stressed all day. "Where is my hair pin?" "Do you have the flowers?" "Time for photo's!" What made it worse was that Louis supposed girlfriend, Eleanor, was also there. Louis was anything but pleased about it, but he didn't have much choice. It was better for his damn reputation if his 'girlfriend' was there. Luckily he'd been able to avoid her for most of the day. And she wasn't gonna be in the wedding album for sure, he was thankful for that. Harry was, and that's all that mattered.

Finally the atmosphere was a little more relaxed. The toasts were done, the cake was cut, and Louis was casually strolling around in the big party tent. He stopped here and there, making small talk with his family and family friends. He glanced around every now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. Such a tease he thought to himself. He might as well had come without a shirt. Harry was wearing a black suit, a scarf and a buttond-down shirt. Only he seemed to have missed a couple of buttons. Everyone can see that fucking butterfly on his chest. That's MINE. He sat down at a table with Niall and Liam, who were having a conversation about the polo game they played earlier. Niall was pretty much lauging in Liam's face. "I can't believe you shot the ba-" "Where's Harry?", Louis interrupted him quite rudly. Niall blinked at him and said; "I've no idea mate, why?" Because he's been driving me crazy all day and I want to fuck him silly. "Just asking", smiled Louis. "I think I saw him outside, man.", said Liam. "Thanks!", said Louis shortly and jumped out of his seat, on his way outside. You see, not everyone knew about LouisandHarry. So they'd been trying to avoid each other all day. Apart from the glances when Johanna and Dan said "I do", and when the rings were shared. They just couldn't help that. But Louis was quite sick of it. He needed Harry.

Indeed, when he was outside, he saw Harry talking to their stylist, Lou. He seemed to be enjoying himself, holding a glass of wine and lauging. Is he wearing a flowercrown? Jesus Christ. "Harry?", he announced himself quite loudly as soon as he got near them. Harry turned around and gave him a wicked smile. This definitely wasn't his first glass of wine. "Hey Lou!", he shouted enthusiastically. "You okay?" "Yeah yeah", answered Louis quickly. "Just..ehm... wanted to talk to you for a minute." Harry's brows furrowed. "Why? Is something wrong?" "No, no, just... just some little things.", he said while guiding Harry away by his elbow and politely nodding at Lou. Luckily for Louis, he was with his mum and Dan when they visited this place before. So he knew there was a garden house a little distant from the party tent, where they could have a little 'chat'. "Babe, where are we going?", asked Harry. "You'll see, honey. You'll see." As soon as they got to the garden house, Louis pushed Harry in and shut the door. He didn't turn the light on, since it wasn't too dark outside yet and he didn't want anyone to notice they were in here. Harry looked quite worried. "What's wrong, Lou? What did you want to talk about?"

Louis couldn't take it anymore. He slammed Harry into the wall behind him. "What do I wanna talk about? Let's see...", he said with a raised voice. "How about the fact that I haven't been able to touch you all day? Or how about the fact you're strolling around, flirting with every goddamn person here?!" "I didn-" "Shut up.", said Louis curtly. He now switched to a low, dangerous voice. "How about the fact that you're wearing a cleavage deeper than the Grand Canyon? And everyone can see what's mine?" "Lou, I don-" "MINE!", yelled Louis. He was breathing heavily. "You drive me insane Haz... I'm losing my mind here." Harry looked him dead in the eye. "Fuck me." Louis attacked Harry's mouth with his own. There wasn't any time for being sappy and romantic. He just wanted Harry, there and then. He roughly pressed his crotch up against Harry, causing him to moan lowly in the back of his throat. Harry pulled away and murmured; "Sorry Lou, I'm so sorry.", before attaching his mouth to Louis' again. " 's Okay.", mumbled Louis against his lips. Because what else are you gonna say when your hot boyfriend is throwing himself at you? He put one of his hands in Harry's hair to tug on the curls, and one on his hip. Suddenly, he felt something.

He pulled himself off Harry's mouth for a minute. "Styles... is that a condom in your pocket?" Harry looked at the ground, apparently trying not to laugh. "Yeah." "Did you-did you know this was going to happen?!" Harry looked at him, completely serious now. "I know you, don't I?" "You little shit.", said Louis, after which he started kissing Harry again as if his life depended on it. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and he could feel his hard on against his stomach. He moved his hands and unbuttoned Harry's pants. He pulled them down, together with his boxers and his erection sprung free. Louis wrapped his hands around the base of Harry's fat cock and squeezed lightly. "Hmm", moaned Harry into his mouth. "Turn around", said Louis. Harry obeyed immediately. He was used to Louis bossing him around during sex, and quite frankly he loved it. He bent over, and Louis couldn't help but admire the view in front of him. He felt his cock twitch when he saw Harry's pretty arse, all for him. "Lou, what are you waiting for? We don't exactly have all night.", said Harry impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just had to enjoy the view for a second." Harry giggled and shook his bum for Louis. Louis grinned. His boyfriend was an idiot.

He sucked on his finger and circled Harry's rim. He slowly pushed a digit in. Harry moaned softly. It didn't take long before Louis could push his whole finger in. They did this before, they knew the routine. "Push another in, Lou.", whined Harry. "Alright babe, alright. Don't be impatient." Harry mumbled; "I'm always impatient for you." Louis pushed in one digit of his middle finger. He was trying to be careful, but suddenly Harry pushed back so that both of his fingers were completely in. "Hngng", moaned Harry. "Fuck Haz.", said Louis and started scissoring him. Every time he pulled out a bit, Harry pushed back, as if he desperately needed to be filled. "Hmm Lou. Want you now.", said Harry in a low voice. "You sure babe?", asked Louis. "Don't wanna hurt you." "I'll be fine Lou. Please, just.. fuck me." That's all the encouragement Louis needed. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His cock had already started leaking a bit. He used his pre cum to make Harry's hole a bit more slick. He quickly pulled the condom out of Harry's pants' pocket and put it on. "You ready baby?" "Always ready for you Louis."

Louis lined himself up with Harry's entrance and slowly pushed in. Once he was completely in, he stopped for a moment. Harry looked over his shoulder and wiggled his ass. "Lou, come on", he said in a raspy voice. "Need you." "Yeah, yeah...", panted Louis. "Just needed a moment to... pull it together. Fuck you're so tight." "Just the way you like it.", answered Harry. Louis took that as his que to pull out and slam into Harry. Harry moaned loudly. "Yeah... like that." Louis couldn't hold back now. He started fucking Harry frantically. He probably should be a little more careful since they weren't even using proper lube, but Harry'd been driving him insane all day and he was practically gagging for it. Harry didn't seem to mind one little bit, pushing his ass back whenever Louis pulled out. "Fuck Lou", he moaned. Louis didn't answer. He probably wasn't able to form a coherent sentence anyway. All his mind did was HarryHarryHarry. But the moaning and panting coming out of his mouth, were enough to ensure Harry he was enjoying himself. He gripped Harry tighter by his hips and tried to push in as deep as he could. He wanted every inch of him inside Harry.

He bent over a bit more and grabbed Harry's dick. It was rock hard, and slippery with precum. He now fucked Harry in a slower, yet less shallow pace. Harry gladly took every inch of Louis in, and when Louis started jerking him of he breathed; "Fuckfuckfuck Lou." Louis dug the nails of his left in to Harry's hip. He knew he'd probably leave some marks, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. He was close to his climax, and he felt Harry was too. He knew by the way Harry was sligtly quivering, and how he moaned non-stop. Louis grabbed his dick even firmer, and after a few strokes Harry shouted; "Fuck Lou YES", and came into Louis' hand, on the wall they were facing, and the floor. Louis kept stroking him and slowly fucking him through his orgasm. He was very close himself now. Watching and feeling his boyfriend come was so fucking hot. He grabbed Harry's hips with both hands again and started fucking him at a faster pace. He needed to come undone, this day had been dragging on and on and he needed the release. It was almost completely dark in the garden house now, but neither of them seemed to mind. Louis slammed into Harry hard, earning himself a loud "Ungh" with every thrust. Louis was sweating, breathing hard, eyes closed. "Lou", said Harry in a wrecked voice. Louis opened his eyes and met Harry's gaze. He looked completely blissed out and his eyes were a little watery. "Come for me."

That was all Louis needed. With a load "Haz, aahhgn!" he shot his load into the condom. "Yes, fuck", said Harry, while Louis felt pleasure waves all over his body. His vision went blurry and he was afraid he'd pass out for a second. Fuck, no one could make him come like Harry could. He slowly pulled out and Harry whined a little. Harry stood up straight (well, as straight as he could get...) and stretched a bit, while Louis got rid of the condom in a little bin he found in the corner. "I hope no one finds it.", said Harry while pulling his boxers and pants up. "Nah, it'll be fine.", answered Louis. "And atleast you won't have cum dripping out of your ass all night." "I don't mind that.", mumbled Harry. "It's like a friendly reminder." Louis lovingly said; "You're weird." Harry grabbed him and picked him up effortlessly. "You love me though." "I do." said Louis, and smiled down on him. After a sweet kiss, it was really high time for them to go back to the party. Harry left first, they thought it would be a good idea not to appear together. "I love you.", he said before he went. "I love you too.", smiled Louis, little creases forming by his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but Harry made him go quite sappy sometimes.

After a few minutes, Louis left too. He got back to the tent and sat down at the table were Niall and Liam were before. Liam was still there, but Niall was nowhere to be seen. "Where's blondie?", asked Louis casually while grabbing some toast. Sex made him hungry. "He's talking to your mum. Where've you been?", he asked Louis. "Me? Oh, just mingling and stuff, you know.", answered Louis while avoiding Liam's gaze. Liam looked at him for a moment before saying; "You had sex with Harry somewhere, didn't you?" Louis merely shrugged and tried not to look too smug. He spotted Harry across the room and their eyes met. Harry walked into a woman and quickly apologised. He grinned at Louis and mouthed: "Oops!"

Louis smirked, gave Harry a sublte wave and mouthed back: "Hi...!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone to enjoy, but especially for my friends Deena and Maria. ♥ Love you girls.
> 
> Twitter: @GagaRectioner


End file.
